All for you
by Deviance96
Summary: Based off Bleedman s PPGD. After the events at Mandark s HQ Blossom wants to admit her feelings to Dexter. But what happens when they are left alone and he decides to act first? Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, that`s my first Fan Fic so I`m really looking forward to reviews ;). Well let`s get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own no PPGD content. This honor belongs solely to the Great Bleedman.**

All for you

Chapter 1

"Blossom? Are you listening to me?"

"Oh what?" asked Blossom, looking at her slightly annoyed sister Buttercup.

"Leader girl had her head up in the clouds again…I wonder why" giggled Bubbles.

"Meh…I dunno why but I really hope she stops doing it soon, it`s happening too often lately" Buttercup shook her head and went back to her food.

It was an early morning and the three girls were having breakfast at their table. The Professor had mentioned something about having to work early today and left them alone at home. However, Blossom was yet again carried away in her own thoughts. Buttercup was right, she was doing it way too often lately, but she just couldn`t help it. Her thoughts kept returning to Dexter – her recently met first crush. Or maybe not only a crush anymore. Ever since that day when he rescued her from Mandark a few weeks ago, she could feel things were changing. Even though she was a super hero with all of her powers, he was the one who saved her. Many other people saw him as just a nerd, but she had had so much fun with him until now, he understood her and shared her interests. Lately they talked a lot about their families and past lives and the more she got to know him the more protected and safe she felt around him…"Guess you fell in love Blossom" she thought to herself and sighed. Every time she saw him lately, she just wanted to be as close as possible to him, to be in his arms the way he hugged her when she woke up in Mandark`s lair. She didn`t want to be just friends with him anymore. "If only I could tell him…but what if he doesn`t feel the same? I`ll look like a dork and won`t even be able to talk to him anymore!" Blossom bit her lip thinking. Maybe she would just wait until she was more sure…and daydream some more in the meantime.

Soon the girls were done with their breakfast and flying to school for their last school day of the year. One of the best things about having super powers was that there was never any real rush to get somewhere. They landed on the school entrance and hurried for their first class. However something caught their attention on the way.

"Hey girls wait! said Blossom "Check this out"

It was a message on a billboard in the corridor.

"Party outside school from 8 pm until late at night for the end of the year. Everyone`s invited with dancing, food, drinks and so on. That sounds nice" said Blossom cheerfully.

"Hey look it says here we can invite whoever we want for the dancing…oh no who am I gonna invite?" mumbled Bubbles.

"Whoever we want? Teachers too? said Buttercup quickly.

"Sensei Jack Buttercup? You`ll need to go through your fan club" laughed Blossom and Bubbles, Buttercup blushing madly.

"So who are you gonna get Blossom?" asked Bubbles before entering the classroom.

"The Dorkster who else?" smirked Buttercup.

"Haha ok you got back at me" Blossom stuck her tongue at her sister.

The girls quickly found their seats and the class started. Though it wasn`t much of a class since no one wanted to bother studying at the last day. After a short time of miserable attempts to get the class` attention Miss Meryl gave up and let them do what they want. Everyone started chatting around and some even looking for partners for the next day. Blossom glanced at Dexter and saw he was looking at her. She smiled nervously and he smiled too with a slight blush. There was no one around him but she noticed in frustration some girl approached him and started talking to him. She was just about to get up when someone touched her shoulder and she turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 up. Sorry for the long wait, Chapter 3 will be much faster. Anyways here it is, hope I made it worth at least :). Criticism is accepted I`m still a newbie writer.**

**Disclaimer: I own no PPGD content. It goes to Bleedman – all rights reserved.**

All for you

Chapter 2

It was a brown-haired girl – one of her classmates. And she was handling Blossom a small note. "Hey I was told to give you that. It`s from a boy who wanted to meet you outside after school."

"Really? Why?"

"No idea. But he has blond hair and blue eyes…"the girl paused dreamily for a moment "if he wants to go with you tomorrow go for it! He was so cute!"

"Um yes thank you" Blossom answered nervously and the girl walked away. "_I should check what he wants"_

Suddenly she came back to her senses and looked back towards Dexter. There was something very familiar about the girl with him. The red haired girl got up and made her way to them. She wasn`t sure why but something made her. "Excuse me, what do you…" the girl turned around and Blossom gasped "Princess? What do you want?"

Princess gave her a cold look "Me and Dexter were just discussing where to go tomorrow, but no one`s invited you" she said in her usual spoiled voice "So get lost!". The Powerpuff girl just stared at her speechless. "Don`t talk to her like that!" Dexter called annoyed "I hardly know you but I`m not going anywhere with you, do I have to tell you again?"

"But Dexter, sweetie, my daddy can buy you anything you want! It will be so great you have to…"

"I`m not interested" he cut her off determined "There are…much better girls around"

"_Was he really looking at me when he said that?" _Blossom thought.

"Better girls? Do you know who I am?" Princess yelled forgetting her mushy behavior "I wanna go with you and I always get what I want!"

"No you won`t" this time it was Blossom. The rich girl looked at them both angrily and Blossom glared back. She turned around "I don`t take no for an answer" Princess said quietly before leaving, throwing a glare at Blossom that could pierce a rock. She gave no response.

Dexter and Blossom looked at each other for a few seconds until the school bell rang and made them both jump. They laughed, packing their stuff, and left the classroom.

"Who is that Princess anyway? I`ve never talked to her before but you seem to know her" Dexter asked on their way out.

The girl sighed "We knew her in Townsville. She`s just a spoiled girl whose dad buys her anything she wants. She wanted to be a Powerpuff girl but we didn`t let her so now she hates us. Especially me" Blossom giggled and Dexter smiled a little. He`d always liked the way she laughed. "But why didn`t you go with her? Spoiled or not she can give you a lot indeed". He thought for a moment on the question. It was now or never.

"Because I`ve always wanted to go with you" he looked at her surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah only if you want to of course" Dexter blushed a little but kept looking in her pink eyes.

"Sure I`d love to!" she exclaimed and hugged him. "_Oops think I overdid it"_. He laughed and hugged her back. When they let go they both looked away in embarrassment. Then she took his hand and let them to his school laboratory. Dexter scratched the back of his head and smiled again, happy as never since his sister had passed away. At least this day was perfect.

The last bell rang and everyone quickly ran from the school yelling happily for the coming summer vacation and next day party. The Powerpuff girls said their byes to Dexter and Otto and flew in the sky for home. Suddenly Blossom remembered the strange note from earlier and went back. "Hey girls go without me I forgot something. And tell the Professor I`ll take a while" her sisters nodded and flew off. Blossom went back to the school yard and saw a boy with blond hair and dark clothes standing under the same tree where she always read comics with Dexter. She approached him rather curiously.

"Hello, you wanted to meet me?" he nodded.

"Yes I need to talk to you". She looked at him questioningly. He seemed like someone she had known in the past but had forgotten about. "It`s about…your sister Bubbles" he continued. "I heard you got this party tomorrow in your school…can you tell me if she has anyone?" Blossom was very surprised. The last thing she would have expected was that.

"You`re not from here. May I ask who you are?". He hesitated for a moment.

"I`m an old friend of hers". Silence followed, she obviously didn`t believe him. "Look I really like her! So much! I was hoping you can use that chance…to tell her. Please I need your help". She looked startled at his sudden burst of emotion. He was too strange to be trusted but he seemed really sincere when he said that.

"Ok, I will help you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I will tell her to meet you tomorrow at 1 pm at this same place. Is it ok with you?" he nodded. "Good" Blossom thought a little. "I don`t know you but I trust you now. Better don`t let me down" he nodded again.

"Thank you".

"Well…see ya tomorrow maybe!" she smiled at him and flew off.

Boomer just stood there and stared at the pink trail where she had disappeared, deep in thought. He had some hope now. Perhaps it would be his chance tomorrow he thought happily.

Little did he know that Butch was looking down at his brother from above in disbelief, thinking he had betrayed them.

Blossom was slowly flying home, looking at the night sky happily. She couldn`t believe how great this day had turned out, she couldn`t have even imagined it when she woke up in the morning. She landed on a small hill in a green field and sat down. She let her long hair down and relaxed back, feeling the soft summer wind. She thought about everything today, how Dexter had asked her to go with him and their time in his laboratory, now even better than usual since he seemed happy like never before. She knew how the tragedy with his sister had changed him, but luckily it seemed like he was finally letting it go and being himself again. Maybe she was really making him feel good. "_Don`t go ahead of yourself, girl"_. She giggled and let the thoughts away. She would know tomorrow after all. Suddenly a blast of purple energy hit the ground in front of her, making it explode and sending her flying back.

"What`s the matter Powerpuff? Can`t take a hit?" a loud girly voice laughed. Blossom looked up and saw Princess walking towards her.

"Wait! I don`t wanna fight you" Blossom said loud but Princess punched her in the stomach and sent her flying on the ground again.

"Sure you don`t. Like my new toy? Daddy bought it for me after I told him how mean you were to me again. It`s improved far beyond the one you last saw, this time even the reknown Powerpuff leader won`t handle it. I told you I don`t take no for an answer remember? So after I`m done with you, I`m gonna go take Dexie out with me." Blossom felt rage moving inside of her at the last words.

"All of this for one refusal? Geese you really are such a spoiled brat" she got up from the ground "Now you`ve gone too far, Princess"

"Shut up! You`ve never liked me, you`ve done anything to embarrass me and now you`ll pay!" Princess yelled and shot the energy at her, but Blossom was ready and jumped out of its way. She then rushed to the girl, trying to hit her hard but Blossom ducked and tripped her, sending her flying in a tree.

"Don`t learn from your mistakes do you?" she shot her own pink burst at her trying to catch her off guard but Princess raised a shield around herself and blocked it. Then she rushed again at Blossom and tried to hit her but the Powerpuff girl flew in the sky and Princess followed her.

The two girls then started exchanging punches and kicks, both blocking and dodging, but neither taking the advantage. Blossom attempted to kick her but the other girl grabbed her leg and swung her down, then kicked her hard and she crashed in the ground. Princess charged her suit and flew down with sonic speed, attempting to smash her, but Blossom jumped away, letting her hit the ground and stuck with her fist in it. Then she flew back fast and hit her with both hands sending her into another tree, ripping the earth under her. She started charging her pink energy but Princess picked up a part of the tree and threw it at her full force. Blossom cut it in two with her laser eyes and the pieces flew by her, but before she knew it Princess was already in front of her, hitting five times before she kicked her in the air, then hovered above her and shot her down with lighting-like energy from her hands.

Blossom got up dizzily with smoking clothes and held her head. Princess came down and hit her again, then picked her up by the neck and flew as high in the sky as she could, going even above the clouds.

"Had enough? That wasn`t even so fun" she said and charged lightning in her free hand, meaning to blast her from point blank range. She extended her hand in attempt to finish Blossom off but the Powerpuff girl suddenly blew her ice breath right in her face, freezing half her body on the spot. She kicked her stomach with her knee, hit the side of her face and then grabbed Princess` own hand with the lightning in it and pointed it to her stomach, blasting half her armor away. Then Blossom hit her hard and sent her flying down, but Princess extended her hand and drew her in like a magnet. Caught off guard Blossom found herself right under the other girl, flying down towards the ground with incredible speed. She tried to flip their positions but Princess was holding her tight, meaning to have her take the hit of the landing which would end the fight. She used all her strength and right before the hit the ground she switched their positions and went above the other girl, kicked her with both legs and flew back up in sky with Princess hitting the ground with a loud bang and her armor flying away in pieces.

Blossom slowly came down and walked towards her cautiously, she was hoping she hadn`t killed her. She saw surprised Princess seemed completely unharmed, her armor had protected her upon breaking, but she was lying on the ground and crying.

"Why didn`t you let me be a Powerpuff girl? Why won`t you let me go with him? Why are you so selfish?" she yelled with tears in her eyes. Blossom looked at her pitifully, feeling her anger fading away almost against her will.

"Because you can`t buy everything Princess, not people or them liking you. You`ve never wanted to be a superhero to help others, you wanted it for yourself only. You don`t have the attitude to be a Powerpuff girl or to have Dexter like you. I`m really sorry but that`s the truth" Blossom finished sadly.

Princess looked at her still crying and said nothing. Finally she got up and walked away from the battle devastated field with her head down. Blossom sighed and looked at her torn clothes, before flying away to finally go home.

She arrived late and found in relief that everyone was already asleep. She snuck in the bed next to her sisters and thought about what had happened. Something told her Princess wouldn`t do anything bad again, she hoped she was right about letting her go so easily. Then she remembered Dexter and wandered if he was also as excited about the next day. She recalled how he had asked her first and how happy he was after her answer. It seemed after all he liked her, she intended to tell him her feelings tomorrow for sure. She smiled in her pillow. She couldn`t wait for the next day - the day of her first date.


	3. Authors note

Hey guys, I`m sorry for the months and months of no update :\. I ran into a terrible writer`s block, which eventually caused me to lose any interest in continuing...I have no real excuse for, it I`m trully sorry and I know well how unfair it is towards the readers :\. However I`m restarting my work, so you can expect the next chapter in the next few days, likely during the weekend when I have more free time. After that I`ll likely post more stories once this whole blockage is behind me, the least I can do to make up for that long wait. That`s all I wanted to say and I`m grateful to anyone who has taken the time to read it. Peace out! ;)


End file.
